


Hurt

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 1, Pre-Relationship, implied shenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard had been through a lot of pain in her short life; Garrus Vakarian hasn't exactly gotten used to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“ _Fuck_ , ow, fuck, shit…”

Shepard winces, prodding at the base of her arm as she forces it to move. Something popped inside of it and now she can barely lift her arm without something hurting deep inside it. She thinks it’s a popped joint, but she won’t rule out a fracture either.

And of course the place is still crawling with mercs; Hackett had called with a mission but he didn’t mention goddamn biotics throwing pipes around. Her own barrier hadn’t been quick enough, and while she lessened the impact it had still hit her hard.

She pushes farther back into the crates when she hears running, grabbing for her over heated shotgun. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight, no broken arm would stop her from firing a hole in a merc’s chest.

The man barely gets around the corner before his head bursts like a rotten melon, Garrus rushing forward and putting his sniper rifle back in place.

“Commander, you’re hurt!” He cries, dropping to one knee and putting a hand over her shoulder, his young eyes wide and worried. “Wrex is taking out the rest of the men, we have to get you back to the Normandy immediately.”

Shepard can’t help her smile, setting her hand over Garrus’s. “I’m fine, Garrus. Just a dislocated shoulder.” She says, getting to her feet - Garrus helping her stand - and wincing. “Chakwas can pop it back in a second.”

The young turian still looks worried, so she allows him and Wrex to poke around the crates while she gets her intel. Garrus even half carries her into the Mako, driving them back as Wrex braces her shoulder against the bumps and rocking.

Once on the Normandy, Jane rolls her shoulder with a wince, rubbing over the sore spot with a frown. Chakwas huffs, looking over her data pad.

“No fracture, but you did tear a muscle.” She concludes, applying medigel to the affected area. “You’ll be back shooting mercs by tomorrow. And I think you have a visitor.”

The knowing smirk on her face makes Jane perk up a little, blinking in surprise when it’s not Kaidan who walks in, but Garrus.

“Commander, I just- I wanted to see if you were alright. I should’ve got that target before he hit you, that was sloppy and could have jeopardized the mission. Are you alright? Dislocation is bad for turians, I can’t imagine what it’ll do to humans. I don’t want you to be in any pain.” Garrus looks wide eyed and nervous, but his worry over how she feels makes her crack a smile, clapping a hand to his upper arm.

“I’m fine, Garrus. But thank you for your concern, I appreciate it.” She says, feeling a warm rush of affection for the turian. “Come on, lets get something to eat. I’m starved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet fluff in me1. I might write more stuff like this at some point :>


End file.
